In Exile
by AzureKumori
Summary: A story about a young Soul Reaper named Kumori Sukai unfolds as she herself tells about her daunting adventures of her exile from the Soul Society, her unawakened powers, and the beings she encounters. Will she be able to cope with her new predicament?
1. Prelude: I'm Being What?

_A loud yell is heard, and I wince as the sound of some hitting a table resonates in the next room over. Those sounds have been heard for a while, and I don't know why I have to sit outside during this conference. I'm not allowed inside. As I'm playing with the two yin and yang pieces on the hilt of my Zanpaku-to, a door is heard opening, and a small, white haired boy stands before me, looking a little flustered._

_"Captain Hitsugaya, sir."_

_I bow to the boy, and the white piece of my bangs hangs loosely in front of my left eye. Straightening back up, I fix my hair and look at my captain. He looks me in the eyes, and a flicker of something fires up in his eyes. I can't tell what it is though._

_"Kumori. Please head back to your barracks. And…"_

_The captain pauses, looking almost disappointed. I cock my head to one side and wait tentatively for him to finish his sentence._

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Gather all your possessions. Meet me back at the Senkaimon nearest there when you're done."_

_And that was that. With a Flash Step, he's gone. I stare at the space of where my captain stood, and I shook my head. Gather my possessions and go to the Senkaimon? Following orders, I go straight to the barracks and gather my things. I don't have too much; a small knapsack's enough for me. As I walk outside, I run into the lieutenant._

_"Oh! I'm sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto!"_

_I bow quickly to the orange-haired lieutenant. She smiles._

_"It's okay, Kumo. What's the rush?"_

_I tell her about the meeting I sat outside for, and about the captain's orders for me. She freezes up only for a moment, but enough for me to notice._

_"Oh no…"_

_The lieutenant shakes her head sadly, and she walks up and gives me a tight hug._

_"I'm so sorry Kumori…"_

_And that was that. She looks at me with melancholy eyes, and walks away. Now I seriously was confused. What in the world was going on? I scratch my head in confusion, and Flash Step off towards the nearest Senkaimon. Sure enough, Captain Hitsugaya stands there. I'm expecting more orders, maybe a month long mission in the World of the Living or something. But as I look around, I see Head Captain Yamamoto standing beside the captain._

_"H-Head Captain!" I splutter. "What are you doing here?" _

_Captain Hitsugaya only shakes his head for me to be quiet. I immediately shut my mouth and look at the captain. He has the same melancholy look Lieutenant Matsumoto had earlier._

_"Kumori Sukai." Head Captain Yamamoto says loudly._

_I look at him as he says my name. Something doesn't smell right. I try closing my eyes, but a vivid picture of a white mask flashes under my eyelids; the same picture that has been haunting me for a while now. I reopen my eyes and looks at the Head Captain again._

_"Yes sir." I say._

_"With enough evidence, we hereby announce you to be banished to the World of the Living."_

_Silence. I still look at the Head Captain, not having yet processed the information. I feel almost paralyzed. None of my limbs will work, and I just stand there like a statue. In my daze, I don't feel the three spiritual pressures that have approached the area._

_The Senkaimon opens, and both the Head Captain and my captain wait for me. I finally get the muscles in my mouth to obey me._

_"B-banished? But why?" I stammer, growing panicked._

_"From the evidence collected, we have classified you as a dangerous Soul Reaper with awakened Hollow powers. Being as dangerous as you, we have no choice but to banish you to the World of the Living," the Head Captain says calmly. "Now please, go through the Senkaimon."_

_The Head Captain notions to the Senkaimon, and Captain Hitsugaya nods dolefully. I shake my head and blink away tears. No. This isn't right. I haven't hurt anyone. I shouldn't be banished for unusual strengths. But here I was, standing like a poor person with a small bag of possessions, and having said goodbye to no one._

_"Go on, Kumori. Please." Captain Hitsugaya urges me._

_"Y-yes sir." I manage to mumble, and I take shaky steps through the Senkaimon. I take a last look at the Soul Society, the place I called home. Before it closed, I shouted._

_"Someone send word to the twins, Kamoku, and Iyoumaru!"_

_I see Captain Hitsugaya nod his head sadly, and that was the last thing I see of the Soul Society. I walk through the Senkaimon, a Hell Butterfly leading the way, fluttering softly on an invisible breeze. Finally, the end is up ahead. I walk into a light, and it grows bright. Something inside me tells me harshly,_

_"This is home now."_

I blink rapidly, and take in my unfamiliar surroundings. I look up and the Hell Butterfly disappears back through its Senkaimon. I blink some more, but not from the brightness, for it was nighttime here in this town of the World of the Living. I try holding back more tears, but that idea fails. They come anyway. I walk around the small town, my vision blurred. Small shops and stores blurr by, houses as well. I wander past a school bearing the name "Karakura High School."

"So this town's name is Karakura?" I ask myself.

I roam around some more, wandering by a hospital clinic, and as I reach an abandoned warehouse, I stop. Closing my eyes and trying my hardest to ignore the pulsating picture of the white mask beneath my eyelids, I concentrate on the amount of spiritual pressure in the area. And it was amazingly high.

"Holy…"

An odd noise claws its way through my thoughts, and I immediately spin around. I instantly get woozy from the raw spiritual pressure being released from someone or something nearby. The odd noise still resonates throughout the area, like the sound of a high pitched whistle. A huge black tear appears in the sky, and I see a figure creep out of it. My head nearly explodes from the spiritual pressure it brings along with it, and I suddenly recognize the figure.

An Arrancar. And one that's almost developed at that.

**~Okay everyone! Ling here. What'dya think for a first fanfiction? I seriously think I need some improvement... but that's just me. ^^; This is a sorta prelude to further Bleach fanfiction goodness later on. Ahaha. Well, I might write some more soon. C: And reviews are more than welcome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrancar

Head still pounding, I stagger a few steps away from the Arrancar.

It's huge. At least as high as the building it stood beside. The white mask it wears reminds me of a tiki mask in an odd sort of way, and a pair of dangerous eyes looks out from the middle of the teeth on its mask. The Arrancar is rather furry, with a gaping hole through its stomach. An enormous Zanpaku-to is strapped to its back. The Arrancar sniffs around and immediately whips around, facing me.

"_I smell a Soul Reaper…"_

The Arrancar steps forward, and with every step it takes, I feel like the ground is going to give way at any moment. It suddenly starts laughing maniacally.

"This will be my first Soul Reaper to eat since I have become an Arrancar! I still need Ichigo Kurosaki… but this one will have to do for now," it growls.

**No. I won't let it eat me.**

Quickly, I reach for my Zanpaku-to, still strapped to my back with a ragged blue sash. I try calling its name for Shikai, but an odd sensation ripples throughout the very core of my body. I grip my Zanpaku-to tighter, but even though my muscles obey, I loose feeling.

_Wh-what's happening…?!_

An odd laughter rings throughout my head. It's somewhere between a small girl's laughter and a hawk's cry. Still holding onto my Zanpaku-to, I fall to my knees. The laughter still resonates through my mind and as I close my eyes, instead of the usual white mask, I see a girl, although she's not completely a girl… there are two horns on her head, one of them chipped and broken. Her short, midnight black hair has long strands of braided silvery white feathers loosely jangling off her head. A small body, maybe the size of a 5 year old's. Alternating white and black feathers fall from her arms, resembling bird wings. Dark and light fur colors form a tail. She wore a plain white tunic and was awfully small. In her hands, she held my Zanpaku-to, Ameagari. The only thing was the coloring of her Ameagari… it was an inversed coloring. White where the silver gray is on the blade was. The hilt was speckled with ivory and ebony. But the one thing that completely frightens me… is her eyes. Piercing amber irises with surrounding deep black. And a menacing toothy smirk to top it all off.

**Hey there… you sure as heck aren't gonna take this thing by yourself. Let me help you…**

That voice. That's the voice that always rings through my head when I think to myself. And now… it has an actual shape. And this wasn't looking too good. I try opening my eyes again, and I see the Arrancar take another lumbering step forward, putting his hand on his Zanpaku-to. I feel my own hand reaching up for my face. As my hand touches my head, I feel an object there. Smooth. There were grooves here and there. Two horns, one chipped and broken.

No. This couldn't be…

"What is this? This Soul Reaper has a hollow mask on as well? This might turn out to be interesting…"

The Arrancar steps forward again, coming closer. Without thinking, I lash out and attack the Arrancar. It leaves a cut, but just barely deep enough to make it partially bleed.

**Damn you! Don't be trying to hold back my power! You know you need it! You will be DEAD if you try that again, hear me?!**

I shake my head as the Arrancar brushes off my measly attack. I will not let this thing take over my body. Not if it's the last thing I do. The Arrancar slashes its sword in my direction. Something tells my muscles to attack right back, but I Flash Step backwards, getting a sizeable wound on my arm.

**Stop resisting idiot! Don't you see that you're going to be killed without me?!**

"I… will not… let you… take over…" I mumble shakily to myself.

I can hear an odd vibration in my voice and I am close to panicking. I try and feel around for my hurt arm. Was this why I was banished to the World of the Living? Now I really don't blame Head Captain Yamamoto… I could've easily killed someone by accident in the Soul Society if I lost control like this…

"Soul Reaper!" The Arrancar booms. "You will be dead this time! Remember this name… Grand Fisher is the one who killed you!"

The Arrancar lunges forward, its Zanpaku-to angled dangerously toward me. I don't have enough time to react; that stupid thing inside my head had me distracted. A large cut appears on my torso, but oddly enough, the loud clash of metal against metal was heard before the sword had touched me. Blood streams down my Soul Reaper kimono. My head spins and wooziness clots my thoughts. My eyes close and the picture of the girl flashes lividly under my eyelids. She's frowning this time though.

**I told you pal. You're just too stubborn. Now look what you've gone and done…**

I try opening my eyes once more to see what had lightened the impact of the Arrancar's attack. All my eyes manage to see is short, blonde hair, a striped tie, and a grin. Then down I sink, deeper and deeper into the folds of darkness…

**~Chapter 1 guys! It's a tad bit rushed, but still alright I guess. And I'm bringing in some Vizards soon! Haha. :D And remember… reviews are always welcome. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 2: Who are you guys?

_Hiyori! You don't hit someone with your sandals when they're already hurt! Leave the poor girl alone!_

_**SLAP.**_

A stinging pain numbs my cheek. I groan and groggily open my eyes. Where am I? A sandal hovers by my face, and a short girl with short, blonde pigtails is glaring at me, one of her teeth snaggled. She's wearing red pants and a matching red jacket with a plain white shirt under it. Freckles and tough bronze eyes. When she sees my confused face, she grins, her snaggletooth predominantly showing.

"So you're finally awake, dipwad?" she says harshly.

"Hiyori! Quit being so mean!"

Another girl. Her hair is bright, vibrant green, with dark blue tinted goggles. She's wearing a jumpsuit of white and orange, and an orange scarf matches her rigorous spazzes as she tries to get the snaggletooth girl to be nicer. I blink plainatively, and the girl named Hiyori slaps me again with one of her sandals. I just sit and stare at her, and after a minute, I put my hand on my cheek. She had left a raw, red mark.

"Hiyori!"

"Oh, just shut up Mashiro!" Hiyori shouts impatiently. "It's not like she's gonna do anything about it!"

Just as Mashiro is about to start another one of her tantrums, there's the repetitive thump, thump, thump of footsteps. I stop to listen, and I hear about six pairs of feet.

"Hiyori, I hope you aren't troubling our guest so early in the morning."

A very large man appears first. He has a pink hat on, with black crossbones on the top. A pink moustache fits along with the rest of his face. A big grean coat, white undershirt, and a pale yellow bowtie.

Hiyori glares down the man.

"Hachi," she snaps.

The man named Hachi frowns at Hiyori. Two more people come up, and they step over really close to me. There's a girl with long, braided black hair. Glasses are pushed up to her silver blue eyes as she seems to be inspecting me.

Short gray hair, a pierced eyebrow. He wears a plain navy tank top and olive colored pants. His dark eyes were sternly looking over me. I shudder at the stares of these two people.

"Hey now. You two are all up in her space. Give her some room!"

"Yeah guys. Lisa, Kensei, listen to Love, loosen up a little on the newcomer."

A man with a spiked afro and sunglasses steps into view. He's wearing a blue track suit, and has a Shonen Jump magazine propped open in his hands. Another person is standing beside him. Long, golden curls, a black tuxedo, and a frilly white undershirt. I'm not completely sure, but I think they both grin at me.

"Well, it seems you met everyone but me…"

The last pair of shoes step into view. Jaw-length blonde hair and the same grin that I had seen before I passed out. A striped tie and a black collared shirt tucked in. Khaki pants.

"Shinji Hirako, of the Vizards. Nice to meet you."

Shinji flashes another grin. Hiyori seems somewhat annoyed with Shinji's presence, but she doesn't do anything at the moment. The man named Kensei kicks my side, and I slowly stand up. My injuries from before seemed to be wrapped up with bandages, and I frown in surprise.

"M-My name is Kumori Sukai… Kumo f-for short…"

My voice trails off, and that earns me another slap from Hiyori's sandal.

"DON'T MUMBLE! We can't hear you if you do, dumbass!"

"Now, now Hiyori. You don't have to get all ruffled up. Kumo must probably be flustered, meeting us all at once, and suddenly winding up here after being saved by a gallant prince from an Arrancar," Shinji says with a hint of song in his voice.

"You must be kidding me. You, a prince?" Lisa exclaims, choking back laughter.

"Don't make me laugh," Hiyori spits.

Shinji seems crestfallen for a minute or so. I clear my throat and manage to ask quietly,

"So you saved me last night?"

Shinji grins yet again.

"Sure did. Pretty fiesty Arrancar, it managed to somehow escape. But you're still intact, and that's good."

I find myself grinning with Shinji. His smiles I soon find are contaigous.

"Thank you very much."

A nod comes from Shinji. He fixes his tie and looks at the others, suddenly serious. They all either nod or (in Hiyori's case) give him an indifferent look.

"Kumori…" he starts.

"Please call me Kumo. It's what I'm used to."

"Ah yes. Kumo. Well, we're able to sense your spiritual pressure, and I'm pretty sure you're all just like us: a Vizard."

My younger days of being in the Soul Reaper Academy suddenly flood back through my veins. I remembered very vaguely reading a restricted book for a paper about oddities in the Soul Society, and I came across the word _Vizard_. What did it mean again?

I think Hachi read my mind.

"A Vizard is a Soul Reaper who has crossed over into the realms of the Hollows and have gained Hollow-like powers. He each have a Zanpaku-to, just like Soul Reapers do, but…"

"We also have Hollow masks," Shinji finishes.

The horrifying memory of my own Hollow mask floods back into my head, and it pains to even think about it.

"Now, we do have to admit, you are somewhat weakened by your inner-Hollow at your current level, but with some training from us, you should be able to tap into that power of it. So how about it?" Shinji asks, his teeth forming a smirk and his gold eyes glinting, "Wanna join the Masked Army of Vizards?"

**~Chaa! Alright, chapter 2. So, whaddya guys think? This chapter is somewhat rushed and probably has a few mistakes I didn't catch here or there.... typing in the dark is hard. xDD And if you guys have any suggestions on how I could make this better, feel free to review! :D**


End file.
